


Take Me Back to the Night We Met

by navi_senpai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Flashbacks, Flashbacks to ending of episode ten, Hearbreak, I'm Sorry, Post-Canon, Yakov is a good coach, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navi_senpai/pseuds/navi_senpai
Summary: Heartbroken Viktor travels back to Russia, while doing so he revisits the night he fell in love with the love of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to The Night We Met by Lord Huron while listening. This song was used in inspiration and makes reading it bettter.

Take Me Back to the Night We Met

Navi-Senpai

 

Viktor slumped against his wall, tears filled his eyes. He couldn’t stood not having Yuuri. It was killing him. Makkachin whimpered as he laid his head on his lap, Viktor ran his fingers through the curly fur. He looked around his room at the Inn. He stood, his body shaking as he pulled out his suitcase. 

He shoved his clothes into the bag, tears rolling down his face. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing. These would be the last words to Yuuri he ever said. 

 

_ Yuuri, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you my darling. I’ve loved you since last year, the night we met. I had all of you. But now I feel like I have none of you. I never felt like this, I never felt so empty. I just miss your love. I must leave so then I don’t end up hurting myself like I have been. Or worse… hurting you.  _

_ With love, Viktor _

 

He left the letter on his bed. When he walked past Yuuri’s room he could hear the faint cry. That night he left. The only trace that Viktor Nikiforov had ever existed there was the few pictures and his letter. He called for a cab to take him to the airport. He first had to make  a phone call. 

“Vitya! What do you need! Do you have any idea what time it is here!” Yakov yelled into the phone.

“I’m coming home,” His whispered into the phone. 

“Oh,” Yakov’s tone was completely changed. “I’ll meet you at the airport, text me when your plane is landing.” 

“Yakov,” 

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” His voice was low but you could hear it crack. Yakov could feel his pain. Viktor then hung up as they arrived at the airport. He walked in, luckily they had a plane flying out to Russia in an hour or two. He got everything situated and and got to his gate. He pulled out his phone.Looking through his photos.

He never deleted a single picture of Yuuri. All of them were still there. He looked back through them. All the memories, how would catch Yuuri dancing in the kitchen while he cooked, or all the times they would go to landmarks while on the Grand Prix. 

“Flight 84027 now boarding.” The speaker made him jump as he realized it was time to board. He must of gotten lost in his thoughts. As got in his seat, his carry on under his seat. He laid back falling asleep. 

“Viktor! You’re so going down next season!” A small Yurio shouted at him.  _ Is this a dream or a memory? _

“Calm down Yura,” Yakov said handing Viktor a flute of Champagne. He drank the Champagne handing it back to the waiter. A young very drunk man came and hugged him around his front.

“If I win this dance off, will you become my coach? Be my coach Viktor!” After hugging him he ‘challenged’ Yuri to a dance battle.

“Hey Yakov, who was that man.” 

“Oh that’s Katsuki. He’s the one who came in last.”

“Do you have any idea why he came in last?” 

“Why the hell would I know? Ask Mila she’s into that gossip tabloid crap.” He nodded and walked over to Mila who was taking to a competitor. 

“Hey Viktor looking good,” Mila said taking a sip from her glass.

“Hey do you have any idea why Katsuki came in last?”

“Nah, I haven’t had time to catch up on my ‘tabloid gossip crap’ Yakov says I should stop reading.” 

“Okay, thanks for your help.” He turned to leave but Mila grabbed his arm. 

“Hey Viktor you should watch this kid. He’s actually a good dancer.” Viktor turned his head around as he looked onto the dance floor. There was that same drunk man from before but he was tearing up the dance floor. Viktor pulled out his phone and immediately started taking pictures. Chris walked over to the three of them.

“Do you see this kid Chris?!” Vikor excitedly yelled out. As Yuri left the obviously embarrassed. Chris took his phone and pushed Viktor out onto the dance floor. 

“Dance Viktor. Have some fun.” That’s exactly what he did also. They danced and danced and danced. Once the song died out Chris turned up half naked and with a stripper pole to which Katsuki ran over to. Viktor watched in amazement at the moves of the both. 

“Sir, sir. The flight has landed.” Oh yeah he was on a plane, heading back to Russia, away from Yuuri Katsuki, the love of his life.

“Sorry ma’am.” He sat up grabbing his carry on and get his suitcase from the overhead bin he walked out. As he waited to collect Makkachin he texted Yakov that he was here. Yakov replied saying he was on his way to pick him up and to meet him outside. He walked with Makkachin through the airport, which was very quiet. He got to the doors and opened them being hit by the cold Russian breeze. 

He sat on the bench waiting. Just staring out at the night sky, he breathed out and he could see the cloud of air. His body was tired and he was slightly jetlagged. After twenty minutes Yakov drove up to them. Viktor walked over to the car and put his suitcase into the trunk. And let Makkachin into the backseat. He then opened the passenger door for himself and they started off towards Viktor’s flat.

They drove in a thick silence, it felt as if it was going to suffocate him. As they approached the apartment building Yakov decided to speak. 

“Whatever happened between you and that Katsuki, I won’t push for information of course, but whatever happened you can tell me about it. It’s not good to bottle up your emotion Vitya, bottling up will just lead to killing you slowly and then one day you just, pop.” 

“Thank you Yakov.” He opened the door and got Makkachin out and grabbed his bags from the trunk. He waved as the car disappeared down the street. He entered the lobby waving at the late night office worker. As he got in the elevator, he looked down at Makkachin.They entered the apartment. It looked the same as when they left. 

“We’re home.” He whispered as a hot tear rolled down his face. This cold empty apartment doesn’t feel like home. His home was the Inn with the Kasuki’s. Hiroko’s cooking, Yuuko and Takeshi, even the triplets at Ice castle, Minako’s drunk ramblings,the hot springs, Mari telling embarrassing stories of when Yuuri was a kid. 

Yuuri. Yuuri was his home. Yuuri’s world was his home. Everything that he had brought into his life was now apart of Viktor. Now all that was gone, he felt like he was missing a part of him. 

That night Viktor laid in his bed, tears rolling down his face as he desperately wished to have the life he always wanted back. A life with Yuuri Katsuki. 


End file.
